Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Operation Demigod
by Mike Arnett
Summary: What seems to be a routine mission, Section and Harper have it all wrong, when they discover a portal and a boy and girl thrown out that may change their world, may be a great help, or a great doom. Preview/Teaser Chapter.


**Call of Duty Black Ops 2: Operation Demigod**

**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a story so, I have posted a preview/teaser chapter. If you like it, I'll continue.**

**Disclaimer: PJO Belongs to Rick Riordan, CoD Black Ops 2 belongs to Treyarch (Sadly, I don't own the fantastic book series or Black Ops 2.)**

"Normal Speaking"

"_Communications chatter"_

"**Thoughts"**

**This is a preview/teaser chapter, I haven't decided if I will do it or not, but if reviews are positive, I will continue.**

**David Mason (Section) POV**

David woke up with a nasty headache, of course being in that armored vehicle when it crashed into the side of the building he was knocked out.

"_Section, are you there?"_ His radio blared to life with the voice of his squad mate Mike Harper. "_Yes, that hit left me with a horrible headache but I'm here, what's the status of the mission objective?" _Mason said as he climbed his way out of the vehicle with his trusty Scar-H and M9 pistol that had gotten him through many missions.

"_Not good here Section, Might want to come and take a look at this."_ Section didn't like the sound of that. "**What the hell is going on here?" **Mason thought to himself as he responded to Harper's message. _"Send me a waypoint to follow, Secure the area." _Harper thought to himself** "This is getting real bad fast." **_"I've uploaded a waypoint to your HUD, the area is secure. What's your ETA?" _Mason responded, "_Ok, got the waypoint, ETA is ten minutes, the area is full of hostiles, going into radio silence."_

**Mike Harper POV**

"**Shit this isn't good, if Section had to go into radio silence, then something bad is going to happen."** His radio crackled as Sergeant Crosby's voice sounded over the speakers. _I'm getting huge energy fluctuations down there, what's happening?!_ Harper swore as he saw a huge beam of electrical energy hit the ground, creating something he swore he saw in a science fiction movie once, a portal to either a different time or dimension, hell if he knew.

"**What the Hell is that thing?" **He thought to himself as he radioed Crosby, _"You probably won't believe this, but there's a huge fucking space portal here, I'd like a science team on this." _Crosby couldn't believe his ears. _"Ok, getting one down there as soon as possible, I can't believe this is real." "You better believe it, because I'm staring at it with my eyes." _Harper Responded. Just then, Harper's radio squawked "_This is Section, what the hell is this fucking thing? Any ideas Harper?"_ _"This is Harper…I don't have a clue as to what it is, seems to be a portal to another dimension. I don't fucking know, Crosby has a science team on the way."_ Harper jumped suddenly when he saw a human male, with black hair and green eyes, not older than 16 came out of the portal with a sword raised defensively, followed by a girl the same age that had blond hair and grey eyes.

Section came into view right next to Harper. "What the fuck are these people doing here Harper? I was told the city was evacuated 4 hours ago!" "I don't know Sir…they suddenly came out of the portal." "Get them to the medical bay on the _USS Odyssey_ via VTOL, NOW!" Section's voice was a yell, consumed by his anger that these people were here, and that the science team was not there yet. "Where is that fucking science team…" He grumbled. Setting in one of the VTOL's rear compartment seats, looking at the two people who came through that portal.

**Third Person POV**

The VTOL finally touched down on the flight deck of the _USS Odyssey, _Harper and Section stepped off the aircraft with medical personnel pushing the strange couple that came through the portal on gurneys to the ship's medical bay. Section went straight to his room, to compile the report on the mission he just got back from.

Late that night he was alerted by the medical personnel on the _Odyssey _that the two from the portal had woken up. He got up and still dressed in his BDU ran down to the medical bay. When he got there he asked the couple their names, "What are your names?" He almost fainted when he heard the boy say he was Percy Jackson. "I'm Percy Jackson" and when the girl said she was Annabeth Chase. "And I'm Annabeth Chase."

**I hope you liked it, Review and don't be afraid to point out any spelling mistakes or to trash talk me, flames are very welcome. I need to know how to improve the story.**

**Mike.**


End file.
